


Lacey

by tanarill



Category: Stardust (2007)
Genre: Bells, Crossdressing, Dresses, Drinking, Gen, Lace, Pirates, Silly, Sky Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-24
Updated: 2007-09-24
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanarill/pseuds/tanarill
Summary: The morning after the night before.





	Lacey

Captain Shakespeare had a fearsome reputation.

Of course, Captain Shakespeare also had a closet full of women’s clothing.

Most importantly, he had the single best crew in the whole of Stormhold, one reason why he was able to keep his reputation despite having his closet. It wasn’t that they didn’t know; it was that they didn’t _care_ what he did as long as being able to say they sailed with Captain Shakespeare meant an automatic pint from whichever alehouse they happened to be in.

***

The night before:

Captain Shakespeare despised violence. Nevertheless . . .

“May I ask _why_ you are wearing a dress?”

“Becaushe you alwaysh do . . . ”

“An’ he looksh good in - " a hiccup " - pink.”

This was about the point that Captain Shakespeare realized that his first mate had not simply taken leave of his senses, as previously suspected, but was instead dead drunk.

For a moment he contemplated inserting a significant comma, and then decided against it. A little work now, and none of the crew would ever be able to look him in the eye again.

He went to go find a keg.

***

The morning after:

The entire crew woke with a start to Captain Shakespeare tolling the sea bell. Given that they were several hundred feet above the sea, and several dozen miles from anyone (a feat the Captain had managed only because he’d lived aboard the ship his entire life) this did nothing other than startle them a bit.

Then they realized two facts, almost simultaneously.

One, they were all sleeping in a large pile in the captain’s cabin.

Two, they were all in dresses. Frilly, lacy dresses.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been another terrible week, and I am in need of a pick-me-up. Here, have some old fic.


End file.
